Lessons of Love
by shizzical
Summary: AU After Princess Kagome is attacked in her sleep, her mother sends her to learn from the kingdom's finest martial arts and self defense expert, the handsome yet outspoken Inuyasha. InuKag


****

Lessons of Love

by** ilukaiba** [Shiz]

****

Expanded Summary: [_Alternate Universe_] After Princess Kagome is attacked in her sleep, her mother sends her to the kingdom's finest martial arts/self defense expert, Inuyasha to learn how to protect herself in the future. However, will the stuck-up princess learn more than just self defense from her instructor? And what will she teach him in return? **Inuyasha x Kagome**

~~@ 

****

Chapter One [The Princess]

~~@ 

__

"Unn-"

The girl tried to scream as he clamed his hands over her mouth.

"Nice try, Princess," he murmured into her ear, "but too bad for you; you're not getting away from me this time."

Her eyes widened as he pinned her in her own bed. His hands moved to the back of her thin nightgown, while he nipped at the skin at her neck.

"Gggh-"

"No one can hear you," he whispered, "it's just you and me. Nothing can stop me."

She closed her eyes and tears slid down her red cheeks.

He ripped away at the fabric of her clothing, and she screamed.

Kagome sat up in bed with a jolt. Her cheeks were moist and her nightgown clung to her body, covered in her sweat.

She sobbed in her knees, feeling frightened and unsafe.

She had been recalling the horrible happenings of two nights before. A man had snuck in to her room during the dark of the night. She was unable to identify him. She had never seen him in her life.

She remembered his voice though. He had a dark, deep voice. Emotionless.

She shuddered involuntarily. If not for her friend, Sango, who (by Kagome's demand) lived in the castle in the room next to Kagome's, the princess would have been severely hurt. Sango had rushed in to the room after hearing strange noises. The man disappeared through the window as soon as she arrived.

And even though Kagome was safe from her mysterious assailant for now, she couldn't help but think that he would come back for her.

"'_You're not getting away from me... this time_.' What the on Earth did he mean by that?...! I don't believe I've ever seen that man in my life!" She voiced her many thoughts aloud, when her bedroom door opened.

"Sango!" she exclaimed.

The girl at her door gave a sympathetic grin.

"You were crying, weren't you?"

Kagome stared at her friend. "I-I-I did no such thing."

Sango sighed. "Kagome, it is perfectly normal for one to cry in such a state." She hugged the girl. "Anyhow, your parents... I mean the King and Queen do require your presence at the East Wing's breakfast area."

"And may I ask for what reason they seem to eat at a different breakfast area each morning?! It is becoming rather confusing! Why just the other day I walked all the way to the South Wing's breakfast area, only to discover they were all the way in the North Wing that morning."

Sango smiled. "I haven't the slightest clue, my friend. But they want to speak with you anyhow. In the East Wing," she added with a mischievous grin. "Don't want you getting lost in your own castle again."

~~@ 

Kagome sat down at the breakfast area with her parents and her young brother, Prince Souta.

They ate in silence. Every so often Kagome's parents would steal a quick glance at her, to the extent that Kagome could no longer bear the suspense.

"Mother, Father. For what reason did you wish to speak with me this morning?"

Her parents looked up from their plates. The King nodded to his wife.

"Well, dear. As you know, _he_ who attacked you is still uncaptured. And from your description of him, he is a very ruthless man."

Kagome nodded nervously. "Yes Mother," she mumbled quickly.

"Your father and I have decided that you have no choice but to learn self defense. You can no longer live without the ability to protect yourself."

Kagome frowned. "But Mother, it is unheard of for a proper lady to fight!"

The Queen sighed. "Darling, listen to us. You _must_ do it. We have searched the entire kingdom for the best martial artists and self defense experts. You are to learn from the best of the best!"

Kagome groaned. "Mother, I do not care what you want of me or how well this expert you speak of can fight. I am not interested in this... silly precaution. And in any case, I am perfectly capable of defending myself now."

The other three sweatdropped.

"Sister, did you not get attacked by one of the palace _dogs_ last week? If I do remember correctly, the grounds manager had to call him off of you."

Kagome reddened and glared at her younger brother. "I-I was merely trying to avoid hurting the poor dog. I could have easily thrown him off of me."

She was met with blank stares.

"Fine, maybe it would take some effort... oh alright! Perhaps I am not very good at defending myself, but why should I learn it now?"

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, we are setting you up for lessons with one of the townspeople."

"You cannot make me."

"We have already contacted him; you are to see him today afternoon at precisely two o' clock."

Kagome gasped. "You already set up my lessons without consulting me first?! How dare you!"

"Kagome! Do _not_ speak to your mother that way!" Her father glared at the girl. "You are to meet with him and that's _final_!"

Kagome knew she had been defeated. "Oh alright, I'll give this expert of yours a try. But can you perhaps tell me a little bit about him?"

"His name is Inuyasha. He is a very young man, I wouldn't be surprised if he was around your age Kagome."

Kagome looked out of the window towards the town.

'Inuyasha, hmm? I do hope he's attractive, at least.'

~~@ 

****

End Chapter One

~~@ 

****

Author's Note:

Greetings all, and thanks for reading my second Inuyasha x Kagome fanfic on fanfiction.net. Yes I know. *sweatdrop* Don't attack me (yet) because I'll try to update Stuck on You ASAP. But I'm at a writer's block (already!) @@

Anyhow, a few non-related things to inform you about.

Please go to my author's profile-thing (after you've reviewed this of course... *winks*). There is are links to my websites there. One of them is a fanlisting to Inuyasha x Kagome fanfiction, and I recommend you all join!

Secondly, this is **Inuyasha x Kagome**. Don't suggest other pairing, I only write InuKag with some MirSan. @@

Thirdly, I am eager for feedback. As you may or may not know, I try to be unique with my fanfiction ideas. I don't think this one has been used yet. 0o; I've got so much planned for it, please review and tell me what you think so far. I promise you that this fic will be the best fic I've ever written; I feel this urge to write for it xD

That's all for now, folks. ^^

****

[Reviewers of this chapter will get to feel Inuyasha's ears! Limited time offer]

So REVIEW already! xD


End file.
